


Fuck Time.

by CabezaDeMusgo



Category: Green Day
Genre: American Idiot Era, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabezaDeMusgo/pseuds/CabezaDeMusgo
Summary: Billie Joe wasn't your partner, you're just happy with fucking him every weekend at the bar he plays at with his band.





	Fuck Time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader insert ever (at least a complete one). English is not my mother language, so if you notice any grammar mistakes don't hesitate to let me know.

Billie Joe was not your partner.

He played with his band in a smelly and cheap joint every weekend, and he would take you backstage every time they finished. 

You were content with the fact that you both didn’t exactly have a relationship. If you were honest, you were just looking for someone to bang, being male or female, but you wouldn’t just fuck anybody, you had standards, and Billie Joe filled all of them. 

It was good sex all right, he was funny, good looking and had a genuine punk soul.

“Tell your friend not to take too long, Billie!” yelled Tré from behind the drums, “we still have to pack the instruments!”

“We won’t take long!” Billie Joe answered over his shoulder without looking back.

You raised your middle finger and blew Tré a kiss with it, looking at Billie Joe again while he pulled you from the wrist and held a glass of whiskey with the other hand.

It was a shitty joint, so the whole “backstage” thing was just a fancy way to call a quick fuck in a small toilet cubicle.

It was amazing how you both managed to stand the smell and the tightness of the toilet and yet finish.

He banged aggressively at the door to check if it was empty.

“GET THE FUCK OUT, IT’S OCCUPIED” a male voice yelled from inside.

Billie laughed softly and gave a sip to the whiskey glass.

He was now holding your hand with fingers intertwined while waiting for that guy to get out of the toilet.

You looked at him, his Adam’s apple moving in when he swallowed the booze and making a face when it burned his throat. He was damn attractive.

He noticed you staring and looked at you too, freeing your hand and using his to grab you by the waist and holding you closer.

He’s not drunk, but you can smell the alcohol in his breath and how brave he suddenly became by sliding his hand to your hips and squeezing your ass hard. 

You’re not gonna lie, the fact that someone might see you it’s getting you excited. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him hard. You were never into sloppy kisses but rather sexy and meticulous ones, and yet here you are eating Billie Joe’s face, clashing teeth and a lot of tongue, because for some reason, when it comes to him, you don’t care.

The door opens and you’re still kissing him. The guy is actually an angry young man carrying the whole 80’s punk aesthetic. You’d dig him but to be honest you’re tremendously busy right now.

The punk dude looks at you and grins to himself apparently acknowledging the reason you wanted to use the cubicle, so he shakes his head and tells you that the toilet is free now. 

You don’t want to stop kissing Billie Joe, so you just show the guy a thumb up to let him know that you heard him. The dude leaves and you and Billie enter the toilet stumbling and crashing against the wall. 

Billie grabbles the door handle and locks it behind you. Your back crashes against the closest wall and you moaned inside Billie’s mouth, not knowing if it was out of pain or pleasure. 

He traps you against the wall with an arm and one of his legs, while you grab him by the waist with both hands.

He released your lips and earned a groan of discontent from you, but he just laughs and drinks the rest of the whiskey as a shot, smashing the glass towards the wall; it doesn’t shatter completely, it just breaks in two pieces. He hisses at the hot sensation in his throat and looks down at your wanting eyes, reading in them your desire to kiss him again.

And he does kiss you, teasing your tongue with his and grabbing your face in an almost loving way. You flutter your eyes closed at the feeling of his warm mouth and tangle your fingers in his hair, the dark locks feeling stiff and yet soft.

Anyone would say that the way to fuck in a toilet cubicle every damn week would be monotonous, but he would always find a way to make it interesting and arousing.

He is about to work your zipper but finds plain leather, then he remembers you are wearing a short skirt that evening and grins mischievously as he traces his hand to one of your thigs, feeling the fishnet on his fingertips and squeezing rather hard. 

The thought of his fingers leaving a mark on your skin makes you whimper when you picture the pink pattern making perfect contrast with the color of your skin.

Billie doesn’t miss it and tries one more time, this time making you hiss in pleasure as he squeezes harder. He releases your lips again but remains close to your face, staring.

“What are you looking at you little shit?” you spat in a challenging tone.

“Uh-uh, that’s not how you talk to me...” he said, soflty.

You thought about something with anticipation but didn’t say a word.

He rushes to lay you on the floor and slowly spread your legs, digging his nails in your skin while getting rid of your underwear. 

He stares at your eyes for the longest seconds and smirks in a way that makes your heart race and your insides melt, making his way in between your legs licking and sucking. 

“B-Billie…” you moaned his name.

He teases your clit with the tip of his tongue speeding up the friction, doing it just the way you like it, he knows.

You keep moaning and breathing his name for a while until you reach his hair and yank at it softly to let him know it was time to stop, you want to finish with him inside you.

Billie smirked again and unfastened his belt and zipper, allowing you to finish when he felt your hands over his. 

You wanted to suck him off too, so you work his pants down along with his underwear and free his half-hard cock. After so many times of doing this, you were still surprised.

You tease the tip with your tongue and wrap your lips around him, gagging when you feel his cock hitting the back of your throat. 

He grabbed a handful of your hair and started panting and your delicious pace, your moans vibrating on his throbbing cock.

Billie pushes his hips against your face, fucking your mouth, his legs trembling at the sensation of your throat trapping him every time you gag. He yanks at your hair in one harsh pull to meet with your flushed face and drooling mouth.

“Billie, please.”

He knew that plea very well and he wanted to fill you completely, too.

You lay on your back again and spread your legs for him, making him smile pleased.

He lets his cock resting on your pussy, waiting for you to say something else.

“Please… P-please, Billie, stop being a fucking tease and screw me already”.

Billie smirked again before burrying himself into you, starting to move his hips instantly, not even waiting for you to get used to him. Not that you mind, actually, you were so desperate to have him inside you that you rather thank him.

You moan his name as loud as you want, knowing that the background music on the bar will would hide your lewd sounds.

“F-fuck, Billie…”

Then he stops. So harshly and fast, you barely have time to process.

“What the fuck!?—“

You feel a sting on your cheek as he strikes you with an open hand and stares at you with a hard gaze.

“Fuck’s sake, is that all you can say? All I hear is fucking squeals ‘Billie, Billie’ out of your whore mouth” he mocked his own name on a high-pitched voice.

He reaches your neck with his hand and wraps his fingers around it.

“How about I teach you how to fucking beg properly instead of piercing people’s ears with your pleas?”

He starts to squeeze softly, not really chocking you but making you gasp for air. You are enjoying it more than you could have thought.

Billie remained inside you but didn’t move.

“I’m gonna hump you again until you think of a proper way to ask for it, you whore.”

You whimper at his words, not believing how much the word ‘whore’ coming from him would turn you on so damn much.

“Choose your words very carefully,” he warned. 

You don’t want to wait any longer to feel him moving again, but you are so turned on that you wanted to call him names too. You don’t think about it too much, it just leaves your lips.

“Please… Please fuck me, Daddy…”

Billie doesn’t react and you are scared that it didn’t please whatever the fuck he was thinking, so you’re prepared to feel him out and see him exit the cubicle.

Instead, he grabs you by the hips and slams into you harder than before.

“Say it again, baby.” He commands. 

“Fuck me hard, Daddy. Own every part of me”.

He smirks pleasantly while panting against your face, his hot breath hitting your skin and small drops of sweat falling from his forehead.

“Yes… let me hear your filthy mouth, every single thing you want me to do to you…” he says in a low voice and pausing every now and then to catch his own breath. “Let me use you and abuse you. Let me corrupt you…”

You are not going to lie and say that you didn’t want shit to get kinky, because you did, but you just didn’t expect things to escalate like that.

His words, the power he has on you and the harsh roll of his hips are starting to feel unbearable as you feel a familiar coil like sensation building up inside you, and now you don’t know if you can just explode as you always do or if you have to ask for permission. 

You can’t afford the risk so you open your mouth to ask, only to let a loud moan escape your lips.

“You’re gonna say something, baby?”

You nod your head trying to lock eyes with him, but rolling them back and letting your head fall. You find it harder to speak and you know you won’t last much longer.

“D-Daddy…”

“Yes, whore?” he prompts.

A specially harsh thrust that hit a delicious spot inside you made you wonder if he did that on purpose to make speak harder to you, but you’re afraid to ask so you keep on trying.

“I’m about to cum, Daddy.”

He slows his pace again and you stop yourself from growl at him.

“You’re not supposed to warn me, slut. You have to ask for permission.”

You knew it, you just didn’t listen to yourself.

“Can I come, Daddy?”

“That’s much better, but it’s too late now.”

He opens your vest revealing your silky belly and chest. He grabs your breasts over the lace bralette you are wearing, catching your nipples between his thumb and index and squeezing hard making you hiss.

“It’s going to burn later, you know?”

He doesn’t stop moving while he plays with your nipples, and yet you can feel your orgasm building again and now you’re not so sure he will let you get away with it.

“D-Daddy?”

Billie doesn’t answer, he is enjoying every second of suffering in your face trying to hold it.

“Daddy, please…” you beg in a soul-shattering plea.

He seems to be reacting now, your high-pitched moans and pleas along with you calling him ‘daddy’ is getting too much.

“Daddy… Ah… Can I cum? Please?”

Billie Joe feels like he won’t last any longer either, so he grabs your neck again and squeezes harder than earlier, and you know it because now you’re not just gasping for air, you’re feeling your face swollen even if it isn’t.

“Daddy…” you chocked cry is driving him over the edge.

He lets his head fall back moaning your name too.

“Cum… cum for me, whore...”

You thank him as you finally allow your body to release yourself, your walls clenching around Billie’s cock as you scream his name from the top of your lungs.

Your rasped scream reaches Billie’s insides too and he pulls out from you, stroking himself aggressively and spurting white liquid over your stomach, moaning your name several times before collapsing on top of you, resting most of his weight on his elbows.

There’s someone banging at the door and now you’re the one yelling.

“IT’S OCCUPIED HERE MATE!”

“I FUCKING BET” you hear the response.

Billie Joe chuckles and fastens his jeans again, helping you to dress up too. 

“It’s Tré” he says while looking at the door.

There’s a small silence now that you’re trying to fix yourselves in front of the broken mirror stuck to the wall.

“Daddy?” he breaks the silence.

“Shut up”

“No, I liked it. I… fucking loved it”

“I noticed” you say in a sarcastic tone.

He grabs your waist and makes you turn to face him, and he places a chaste kiss on your lips. He’s not using his tongue or biting at your lower lip, he’s just molding his mouth with yours and it’s still enough to make you dizzy.

“You did great, babe”.

“Thanks?” you answer once you manage to come back to your senses.

Billie takes your hand and points at a spot at the wall where you both wrote the second time he fucked you in that bar.

It read ‘Billie and his girl were here xoxo’.

You were happy with whatever weird thing was happening between you two. You were happy as his girl, not his girlfriend. You were happy to see him every weekend and fuck him in the bathroom. You were happy to have him visit you at your place at least once a week and have a proper fuck on a bed, and then sharing a joint after. Having coffee together and jam to a song.

He gave you a quick kiss before unlocking the door and face Tré at the very entrance. 

“Fuck you dude. ‘We won’t take long’ my ass’. You’re going back home on your own.”

With that said Mike and Tré left the bar and got into a van, starting the engine and escaping the domains.

Billie left an ironic laugh scape from his chest.

“You think you can offer hosting tonight?”

You smiled and kissed him slowly.

“Sure thing.” 

 


End file.
